Timeless
by oppihs
Summary: The story of Methos before immortality and after haven't you ever wondered? on Hold
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I nether own or profit from any of the original highlander characters these are only the events as I perceive them. From my imagination .Also please forgive the I persona to the third person observation -the third person observation is only for us the readers understanding.

Chapter 1

It comes to me in the hours of pre dawn. The flashes of memory of what I was prior to all that has become …………

3018 bc -I remember my manhood ritual as it was my honor to kill the beast to feed the tribe. I was painted to honor the ancestors and the earth mother in a loin cloth, painted with ritual circles representing the circle of birth, life, and return to the earth from which my people sprang. I recall the first killing as the life ebbed from the great elk which sacrificed its life to ensure my place among the warriors and hunters of my clan. Still I smile as my mother with a more ancient name than my own, served me the choicest part of the kill. Other than the heart which was buried in the belief that it would set the slain beast spirit free to be reborn. That and the liver which only the only the true men of the tribe ever tasted. I can still remember the raw taste and the pride that I felt .It all comes to me in memory form, for all this happened before ancient writing was even thought of.

My mother sat behind me now indicating to all that I was now a man. After the dancing and gorging -I went alone into the manhood cave. As I entered the cave -mists of ancient times surrounded me. As the men of my clan filed in we were suddenly accosted with the vision of the earth mother as she passed us, she gave us all a drink which reminded me of mother's milk. As she circled the ancient fire my mind was taken from my body .I felt like the wind and lightning curse through my body. I felt myself lift from the ground and rise in the air. I saw a vision of what the earth mother really is a woman fiercely beautiful, fiercely protective, a beauty with auburn hair a mothers form and violet eyes. I heard her voice. It sounded like a whisper, like the rain falling on your skin, like a caress. Then as suddenly as it caressed it recoiled and sounded like thunder in my head .It screamed "you are the one! You have the gift and the curse of a thousand lifetimes. You will cause and be the cause of so many deaths-before the thunder left my head it gave me my manhood name -it meant timeless and something else which I can no longer recall. The mists became a blinding force and when I awoke I was alone in my mothers tent the sun at its highest point. 

Chapter 2

I sat up and immediately held my head for it ached. I vaguely remember the vision from the night before. I remember the vision and wondered would she be the form the earth mother chose to give me children -I also with a tingle down my spine vaguely remember the warning. I shrug it off surely the priestess that proceeded over the ritual had drug induced me. I do remember my manhood name and am proud of the meaning… After my head cleared I stepped outside into the bright light and found myself alone. I was shocked that my people had abandoned me. I remember my mother having told me all warriors received visions -so why was I alone? I shrugged and thought it must be the final parts of the test before entering into the Beltane fires as a man. The Beltane holy days were 2 moons away. My mother conceived me then and gave birth to me on the winter solstice. According to tribal tradition it would mean I would become the priest to the god and the woman I had at Beltane would be the priestess as long as fruit was sown and the child was a girl… I picked up my gear and started tracking the tribe -it was easy 20 people moving as one was easier than tracking a wounded beast.

Chapter 3

As I came upon my tribe, they were settling down for the night. Fires were being started, meat was being roasted. It smelled of home. For the high holy days were coming men and woman slept apart

So no children were conceived till Beltane .Since this ban was in effect and I was a man I no longer could sleep in the woman who bores me tent. I slipped into the warrior's tent and was acknowledged with wary nods. The head hunter and elder of the clan nodded but did not welcome me warmly. Have they heard of my vision? _I mentally shrugged it off an assumed it was part of the transition from boy to man._

As the days passed on our journey to the Beltane fire ,which was held in Avalon a sanctuary for the earth mother ,and holy ground . The routine became monotonous; the days ran into each other, the sun rose earlier. As the week before Beltane ritual was to begin ,we spotted holy ground .With the stones appearing in the morning sun jutting straight to the sky as if put there by the god and goddess. 

The tribe set up camp I was asked to join a small hunting party of the newly made hunters and warriors from kin clans. Tribes related to us by the blood of our mothers. I eagerly agreed- not realizing at the time that destiny waited. 


	2. timeless

Authors note: I do not own or profit from any highlander characters .this is just from my imagination 

Chapter 4

Three days later the band of boys now men returned with the offering from the goddess. A young doe. By tradition to free her spirit her heart was buried. As I walked up the ridge I saw my goddess. Her auburn hair still wet from the holy lake, violet eyes connected with mine, I felt like lightning hit me. I knew in an instant that our hearts were intertwined. I struggled to breathe as well as focus on putting one foot in front of the other. I couldn't fathom that the vision from the ritual that made me a man stood less than 50 paces from my physical self. I wondered if all men found their hearts in this matter. However due to the Beltane restrictions it was forbidden to speak to a woman so near to the holy eve. I sent a silent plea to the goddess that this beauty would become mine during the final ritual that would make me a complete man. If the goddess answered me we would be together forever as told by the conception of my birth.

Chapter 5 

As the holy feast was started men and woman feasted separately, as the light of the day gave way to the full moon of Beltane. The food that was eaten and the ale that was drunk had its effects on my ancient people .The woman started dancing in a way only a man could appreciate .I was more than aware of the underling passion deep in my groin. Tradition stated that the woman picked there partners for the evening. I was dimly aware of my mother going off with a silver haired warrior, who looked like what the ancient world would later call a god. I wondered vaguely if this was my father. The law forbids all children created at the Beltane fires from knowing who created them. For it was believed that on the high holy days it was man and woman in the embodiment of the god and goddess who made life. It was believed that if it was ever known that the world would end and those responsible would be put to death. All of a sudden I felt a leather strap wound about my wrist -a sign that a woman had chosen me .Usually it was an experienced elder who guided a new man into the ways of pleasing a woman. As I turned I saw a nymph of a woman with a leather mask made of doe skin .The same doe I had sacrificed to the goddess. I couldn't believe

That the goddess had blessed me with the vision of beauty in front of me. She was my vision-I just knew. She took me to her holy red tent and taught me the pleasure of her body and gave pleasure to mine. In the morning she was gone only she sent lingered. I didn't even know her name.

In the afternoon as I stretched and woke from slumber, I went from the tent to seek my lover.

I ran into the woman who bore me. She smiled at me and saw the look into my eyes. "You are in love child of my heart." I turned red with embarrassment -how could this woman know by just looking at me. She warned me not to search for the embodiment of the goddess -it would only bring me sorrow. I was young and impetuous. I spotted the vision and raced to greet her I was stopped cold when she turned and looked at me without recognition.

Later that t night after the moon was past its zenith and much ale had been drunk by me to forget my sorrow. I felt into a stuppered sleep. I was dreaming of a warm caress and gentle kisses s and my name spoken in the wind I responded with passion and I called out the name I heard "Nairobi"-I realized when I awoke that I was not dreaming and my lover and I were inter twined and I had not whispered her name -She tried to silence me however it was too late. The next thing I remember was our bodies being pulled apart and the sweet agony of it. I also knew our fates were sealed. I knew the rules as well as she, we had willing broke the law of the earth mother and we were to die. My heart was in agony. My only consolation is that we would be together in death.


	3. timeless

Disclaimer -I do not profit or pretend to own any of the highlander characters and this story is purely from my imagination.

Chapter 6

After the next full moon after Beltane I was dragged to the holy rocks that jutted up to the sky. I saw my lover on the alter painted with the ancient symbols. She lay prone towards the east. I was forcibly dragged; gagged and bound .I was laid out facing the west. We were as we were when we were born. To appease the goddess I suppose. As the high priestess chanted her words echoed in my ears. I must have been drugged for I could do nothing to resist my own death. The embodiment of the goddess chanted to erase my name and hers from the people's memory. She gave our names to the wind never to be spoken again. As I heard the chant it sounded like the wind I stared into my Nairobi's eyes, the wind seemed to promise us eternity together. I remember a dagger entering my chest and seeing my own blood flow from me. The last thing I heard was my mother wailing and Nairobi's gasping last breath and then the world went black.

Chapter 7 

I gasped, my lungs burned as air went into them. I rolled over and saw the bluest sky I had ever seen. I looked to my chest and noticed the dried blood. I remember Nairobi, my mother's grief. I screamed in agony. I must be in Summerland -waiting to be reborn. I stood up and saw my lover's body lying like a broken bird. She looked as though she were sleeping, stumbling forward I knew she was dead, I held her in my arms and wept. I wept for all the time we would never have. If sHe was dead and not in Summerland with me then why was I still alive? I slowly came to the realization that I had survived (something that would become a recurring habit) and that I had no people -I was no longer methos son of Miriam -I was now methos of no people. As I grieved for all that was lost I tried to appease the goddess yet again by burring Nairobi in the tribal way and taking her heart and burring it to set her spirit free to Summerland .So someday she would return to me. I sat at her grave for I know not how long till thirst drove me to the river. It finally hit me that I wasn't dead for the dead are never thirsty. I went deep into myself and angry I wanted to inflict the pain on my people like they inflicted on me -Do on to other as they do onto you -I think I invented that rule.

Chapter 8

I wondered the forest, mountains and plains stumbling through survival. Letting my anger fester and grow. I had taken the dagger that was left in my chest and held it close to my heart. It fed my need for revenge .The more I though the more the blood ran cold in my veins. I started heading south towards my former clans wintering grounds. A few moons later I stumbled onto a horse caught in a bog. Normally I would have killed it for meat for the tribe. However I was alone now. I took my leather straps and pulled the mare from the bog. Maybe I did it to get forgiveness from the gods that had abandoned me, or maybe I had an inkling of something more. I saw the possibility of traveling further than on foot. I won't bore you with the details but in about 2 moons I was upon the beast. I reined the beast as I neared the winter encampment and any peace I had found vanished with one glance.


	4. timeless

Authors note: I neither own nor profit from ant highlander characters this story comes from my imagination and history (which I'm trying to be true to) please read and review - .

Chapter 9

I saw smoke come from the camp fires. I smelled meat roasting. I saw the routine of life there .I felt the resentment and the need for revenge cursing thru my blood. I kicked the mare I called raven and screamed a war cry and started slashing at the tents. I cut one of the warrior's legs and blood spurted out of his thigh. I knew from the hunt that he was hamstrung .With that thought I slashed his thought without a second glance. I charged on thru the camp seeing woman and children in front of me .It gave me a sense of power ,even greater than a god. I set the camp on fire; I could smell the singed flesh as women and children burned. I slashed blindly at the men, women, and children-I didn't care. I don't know how many I killed just that I did, and I liked it. Suddenly I felt arrows in my back, I fell off the steed and I felt the life draining out of me -I thought with my dying breath was this finally oblivion? I awoke again wondering as I gasped for air ,seeing the world as I had left it .Is what the vision ment that I could never die?Could that be true. I thought of the vision -had said thousand life times. Very good methos two down nine hundred nighty eight to go. Have to be more careful.

Chapter 10

I don't know how long I traveled after my second death. Was I running away or towards something? I was traveling south -hunting as I went. The climate was getting warmer. I was further from my people than I ever had been. The seasons changed and ran into each other. I had no concept of time -just the aching in my heart for Nairobi and my mother, knowing I could never see her again. If I ran into people I either killed them or avoided them it really depended on my whim. I started noticing that people were not really nomadic anymore. They were building huts and working the earth and tending wild oxen. Some people discovered the horse. The current grey I rode had just left me and I was in need of another mount.I traveled about a moon of time by foot before discovering the village.

I saw women and children. The children were playing by a river. The men working in the fields and I saw horses. I walked into the village went by some of the beasts grazing in the field. I was in the process of picking one out when I glanced up and saw her again. A woman with the aura of beauty and raven hair. I felt the air come out of my lungs. Who was this creature I wondered? Was it my true love returned to me? I approached her, as she spotted me, she screamed and ran into the center of the huts alerting all the men. Before I could escape I was surrounded by the men of this hut clan. I must have been a sight in animal skins and mud .A large man and four shorter ones surrounded me with what looked like longer and more powerful daggers. They spoke a tounge I did not understand. I had no desire for another death. So I stopped and pointed at myself saying "methos son of mirium."Appartently the big man wasn't impressed for he contemplated me for a second before he plunged his weapon into my heart-as I felt myself dying -thinking im not liking this dying procees s-it felt pretty real every time. As I sputtered awake I found my self tied to apier of logs it looked as if I was going to be the main course. I uttered a piercing cry -which to my surprise made every man woman and child drop to the ground. After the initial shock they couldn't wait to release me. They chanted incantations at me. While they were spewing there spells I pointed at the woman I had wanted to meet. The men shoved her toward me -I'm not sure if it was for an offering or an appeasement. I could see her trembling and prone in front of me. I gently cupped her face into my hands and saw green eyes instead of violet -I was presently disappointed.Then she spoke though I did not understand the words I heard the voice -It brought back memories of my love. I had no choice but to claim this woman. As the days passed I was given mty every whim. As the weeks passed the people became less wary. I guess they thought I was a good god and not a demon. The people adopted me .Moons passed I learned they're language and customs Her name was Delilah .Her peoples legend said one day a man will come among you die and be reborn, he would be the champion of the people. That was the promise of their god. 

Chapter 11

I learned from the time spent that these people were the Hebrews and they believed in Abraham - a masculine god. I was skeptical of that. I also learned they have been in adispute with a people to they're north called the philistines, over land and beliefs. I lived with Delilah and her people -we were joined as a betrothed couple. It felt like the sembalance of the old life .I can now barley remembers. I was content. As the summer waned into fall the trouble with the philistines erupted. I was watching Delilha take the sheep to the upper pastures --All of a sudden my head felt as though it would explode, as I fell to my knees wincing in pain. I saw this gaint on a black stallion charge Delilah and cut her with a sword as she fell to the ground I reacted with a sling fell his mount and unseating him.As he got up and faced me he bellowed I am Gorgan who dares challenge me .I am Methos using my ancient peoples name for me. I managed to pick up a stone and fling it at him. It hit him in the head and dropped him like a stone. I raced up the short distance and saw his broad sowrd. Knowing by some instict that I needed to kill him. I awkwardly took the sword in my hands. I slashed with a rather clumsy blow severing his head from his body. As I watched in awe his head roll from his body down the hill. Nothing in my natural life prepared me for what happened next. 

Chapter 12

The sky darkened lightning cursed through my body. It engulfed me hurled me through the air. I felt ancient ghost's urround me. I heard the whisper on the wind becoming louder. Theyre was an echo in my brain telling me you are immortal you are in the game feel my power through the ages you can not die unless your head leaves your body. You will live thru the ages many lives many faces. You will meet others they will want your head to receive the prize. Never fight on holy ground or you will destroy the world. As quickly as it came, it left -I shook my head wondering what was real and what was not. Again I wondered what it all meant p-when I remember Delilha, I ran up to her body when again a mastive pain hit my body - I grimaced in pain. As I reached her she was sputtering her first breath after death. I realized then she was like me ……… immortal. 


End file.
